The night they kissed
by h.i.y.l.l
Summary: What would happen if Shizuma didn't think of Kaori on the pool night? First time writing a fic, so please read and review...


„What am I doing here?" - Nagisa thought to herself. She felt completely lost in this strange room, never being here before. It was a standard Strawberry Dorms room, just like the one she shared with Tamao-chan, with the exception of few things. The room had a specific scent in the air, but it was not only that. Everywhere she looked, she saw a piece of life of the gray-haired beauty currently showering in the bathroom. It was the same scent she felt every time when Shizuma approached her at school, or hugged her from back, or....

*flashback*

Nagisa was in the pool. She should have felt very cold because it was night time, but strangely, she didn't even shiver. She felt warm hands on her back, finding their way up her spine, and a hard, blazing look, from the most beautiful green eyes she ever saw. At that moment, she felt completely at ease. It didn't even occur to her that she can't stay there long, because she can't breathe under water; it all lasted only a few moments, but to her, it seemed like a long time.

Suddenly, she felt Shizuma's lips on her own. Nagisa didn't see it coming, all she could see is focused Shizuma kissing her. After a few seconds, she completely gave in, closed her eyes, deepening the kiss...

*end of flashback*

After the events that transpired in the pool, Nagisa wasn't so aware of herself. She let the beautiful Etoile take her to her room, showered with cold water, and put on a red-dress. And now, while she was waiting for Shizuma-sama to finish her shower, she pondered whether she should stay here or leave the room. The past evening was quite eventful for this young lady... she confessed her feelings to Shizuma-sama about missing her while she was away, and to her surprise, Shizuma said she missed her as well, which made her heart pound even harder than before. „Is this what they call love? " - wondered Nagisa.

She noticed a few pieces of paper hung up on the wall, and walked to it to examine it more closely. While she was looking at it, the pleasant scent in the room got a little stronger, and her thoughts were interrupted by a husky voice: „It's the helper's underclassman on the left when I was in first grade. On the right when I was in second grade, the person I helped was Etoile of that time."

Nagisa turned around, and saw Shizuma in a very beautiful dark dress, her hair still wet, falling down on her shoulders. „She looks gorgeous! ", Nagisa thought to herself. She has never saw Shizuma-sama in anything other than the school uniform before this time, and it made quite the impact on Nagisa. She was eyeing Shizuma's body curves, which were very obvious in this dress, and when she realized what she was doing ("I decided to leave this room! Can't look now!!!" - she thought to herself), and decided to interrupt her line of thoughts by asking: „Of "that" time? "

„Did you think that I was always the Etoile?"- Replied Shizuma with a faint smile, which made Nagisa bow down her head a little. Her cheeks were reddening, now even faster when Shizuma approached her, and said: „It's your first time, right? "

Shizuma's fingers were caressing Nagisa's lips now, and Nagisa felt her resolve to leave the room weaken...

„It's not the first time for me. ", Shizuma continued... „But, it may be the last time with you. "

She began closing in on her pray, which made Nagisa step away from the gray-haired girl. But as she tried to do so, bumping to the bed, she only gave Shizuma an opening that was cunningly used. With a hungry look on her face, Shizuma moved on top of Nagisa, and their faces were now only an inch apart. Shizuma kissed Nagisa's neck slowly, making her close her eyes and let out a moan. Their faces were almost touching, and just as Shizuma was about to kiss her, the prey pushed the predator away, and began running away to the door.

Shizuma was still there, sitting on the bed. While she was eyeing Nagisa leaving her, a whisper came from her mouth…"I'm not letting you go this time...". With a fast glance to the younger girl who had almost opened the door to leave, Shizuma ran to her and hugged her from the back… and she almost stopped her with the door half-opened. Nagisa's heart was pounding like never before… with a fast move, Shizuma put her hands together with Nagisa's.

Nagisa didn't know what she was supposed to do. She was scared of kissing Shizuma, let alone anything more....and as she felt Shizuma's hands holding hers, and pulling them up to the doorframe, her resolve to leave the room weakened again. Nagisa felt the closeness of her gray-haired goddess while she had pinned her from back, felt her deep breath on her neck, felt her lips moving gently caressing her body....

After a few moments, Shizuma moved Nagisa away from the door, closing it. She gently led Nagisa to the bed, still kissing her neck and holding her, leaving the red-haired girl in some kind trance.  
Nagisa didn't have control over her body at that time. It seemed like it had a will of its own, doing exactly what Shizuma wanted it to do...she let out a small moan from her lips again.

Etoile knew perfectly well what she was doing. She was aware of Nagisa's reluctance, but continued her actions. She pulled Nagisa down to the bed, and gently whispered in her ear:

„No need to be afraid of anything, my little Nagisa-chan. I don't bite...."

"...or, at least not a lot." - she ended with a smirk on her face, and bit Nagisa on her neck, causing it to redden to the same shade of Nagisa's face.

Shizuma felt Nagisa's body shiver, and began sucking on her neck with a predatory look on her face, that made the young girl unconsciously grip on Shizuma.

Nagisa's body was reacting perfectly to Shizuma's touch, but her mind was still resisting the strong urge to let go and enjoy every microsecond of Shizuma's actions, even if it made her feel wanting more and more. Ever since she saw Shizuma in that dress, she felt goose bumps all over her body, not only butterflies anymore. Now there was desire awoken in her body, and she barely held on to the little sanity she still had, threatened to lose it soon to Shizuma's passionate touches and kisses.

Nagisa wanted to scream out very badly, to ask Shizuma to stop, but couldn't do it.

A few words were only released instead: "No... I am afraid....".

Nagisa was barely whispering, but her words reached Shizuma's ears, and she realized that Nagisa is still reluctant, but didn't want to stop now that she finally could be with her the way she wanted to for a long time, even if she didn't want to admit it to herself.

" No need to fear anything, Nagisa. I want not only this, but you very much." - Shizuma said looking Nagisa straight at her eyes, stopping her seducing actions, just looking at Nagisa, awaiting her reply.

The red-haired girl didn't expect to hear this, hear Shizuma say the words she needed to hear...

She really was afraid of this, and doubted the words that came from Shizuma's mouth, but then looked deeper in Shizuma's eyes. It felt so strange, like a conversation on a different level. Nagisa saw all those feelings that Shizuma could not admit to her before, and honesty which she didn't expect to find there. After a few moments, even if it felt like much longer to both, Nagisa felt her resolve to leave this room (leave Shizuma-sama) completely weaken. She saw all the feelings in Shizuma's eyes, and even if she didn't say much, Nagisa knew everything. Those green eyes were full of love and honesty, and Nagisa didn't doubt it anymore. She put her arms on Shizuma-sama's waist, gently holding her, and allowing her body to feel fully the effect of Shizuma's on top of her own.

The gray-haired girl understood this act as Nagisa's acceptance and pulled up, looking straight at Nagisa's red eyes.

"You're completely sure?" - Shizuma asked her. Nagisa only nodded her head in confirmation, and closed her eyes, waiting. Then gently, like it was the first time she kissed someone, Shizuma put her lips on Nagisa's, and began kissing her.....


End file.
